Till The Day I Die
by ILive4Irony417
Summary: Naruto goes to a bar and meets up with his friends. I have three OCs in this, theyre the emcees. I know this plot has been over done and that i rushed this but i just had to try my hand at it. SasuNaru and slight shinokiba.


Andy: I just randomly thought of this out of NOWHERE!!!

Sophie: I'm her little sister and I would like to say that She does not own Naruto or this song, she doesn't' even own the battery that she just electrocuted herself with.

Serena: Not kidding she just shocked herself.

Naruto surveyed the bar from the side of the stage; he was the next one in line for the karaoke contest. All of his friends were there, even the teme. Sakura was standing by the bar, talking with Ino, Temari, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Moegi, Ayame, Sasume, and Matsuri. Ten-Ten's twin sister, Sakaiya, and Airi and Ayu Eyana, were looking over the crowd as well; they were the emcees tonight. Chouji and Shikamaru were by the buffet talking to Kiba and Shino. Gaara and Kankuro were talking to Lee and Neji.

"ALRIGHT!" Sakaiya yelled into the mike as the previous singer left the stage.

"It's time for NARUTO!!!" Airi cheered.

Kiba and Sasume ran to the stage following Naruto, just as Sasuke was walking into the bar.

"I'm singing this for someone that's been in my life for a long time"

The music started to play.

"_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you (for you) Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you."_

Everyone stopped their conversations. They all knew that Naruto had a good voice but this was phenomenal. Kiba and Sasume were swaying in the background, adding more depth to the performance. __

"As years go by I race the clock with you,  
But if you'd die right now,  
You know that I'd die too (I'd die too).  
You remind me of the times when I knew who I was (I was),  
Still the second hand will catch us like it always does.  
We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you,  
I hope you need this now cause I know I still do."

By this time Naruto had caught eye contact with the raven that he spent his life trying to save, and refused to let it break. Sasuke just stood there, completely captivated by Naruto's crystalline eyes and enraptured in his angelic voice. Everyone watched the silent exchange completely breathless.

_  
"Until the day I die, (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart.  
Until the day I die, (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you".  
_

Naruto took carefully measured steps off the stage and walked to the bar, Sasume and Kiba following. The other patrons helped them onto the bar top. Sasuke and Naruto never broke their eye contact once. Sakura was beaming with pride for her blond friend for having the courage to do what she never could, and it seemed to be working by the way Sasuke's eyes never left him once. She knew he would be able to do it.

_  
"Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?  
We'll never fall apart,  
Tell me why this hurts so much.  
My hands around your throat and I think I hate you (think I hate you)  
Still we'll say remember when,  
Just like we always do (just like we always do)." _

_  
___Naruto wasn't the only one catching attention; a certain dog boy was attracting the attention of a certain bug lover. Shino gazed intently at Kiba as his body moved in rhythm with Naruto's singing. His movements were graceful and elegant; such a contrast from his usual obnoxious behavior. Sasume caught the eye of many a guy, but her heart was only for Juugo, who was still in the interrogation room with Ibiki.

_  
"Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you.  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you..."  
_

Chouji stopped eating, just to see this performance. Shikamaru's bored exterior was replaced with one of such wonder. The many patrons of the bar had taken out their lighters and waved them peacefully in admiration for Naruto's voice. Sasuke couldn't believe the amazing voice of his longtime friend and rival; what was more unbelievable was the fact that Naruto was using his amazing voice to sing for him. Then the Uchiha's thoughts went south when he started to think about what other sounds that sinfully beautiful mouth could make for him.

_  
"Yeah I spill... my heart... yeah I spill my heart for you!"_

Naruto looked down at the crowd; they were all amazed by him. Who would have thought that so many people that once scorned him would be cheering him on now? It was the look in Sasuke's eyes that had Naruto the happiest; it was one of pure appraisal and love. The blond had always dreamed of the day that his love would return the feeling. __

"My hands around your throat and I think I hate you.  
We made the same mistakes,  
mistakes like friends do.  
My hands around your throat and I think I hate you,  
and we make the same mistakes (made the same mistakes)"

More dancing and more singing; the crowd couldn't looked away. Even the ones that were completely inebriated could tell that this was a good performance. This was the best song out of the entire night, hands down, no one could top them.__

"Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you (for you)  
Until the day I die, (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you (for you).  
Until the day I die, (Until the day I die) I'll spill my heart for you,  
Until the day I die,  
(Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!"

"THAT WAS NARUTO EVERYBODY!!!" Ayu yelled over the cheering crowd.

"SO LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE FINAL PREFORMANCE OF THE NIGHT!!!"

The crowd went completely crazy with applause. Naruto made his way down from the bar top and made his way over to Sasuke.

"Hey teme, did you enjoy the song?"

"Hn."

"Well I'll take that as a yes."

Naruto, still on his adrenaline rush, grabbed Sasuke's shirt and tugged him forward enough to let their lips connect for a brief second. Sasuke's eyes widened a small fraction, until the action sank in, then he pulled Naruto into another, more lustful and passionate, kiss. The guys whistled, most girls cheered and the others either smiled or giggled. The last thought going through Naruto's head was, "I love getting an Uchiha's approval!"


End file.
